Monday Love Letters
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Tous les lundis, Shoto écrivait une lettre d'amour. C'était surprenant, surtout quand on savait à quel point il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Mais tous les lundis, il écrivait une lettre d'amour pour elle. Car ça lui redonnait le sourire alors qu'elle détestait le début de semaine, et parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à sa douce. Joyeux anniversaire PandoraO !


**Hey, alors me voici avec un OS très spécial, qe je dédie à une personne tout aussi spéciale pour une occasion elle-même spéciale….**

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PANDORAO !**_** ^^ (Même si pour moi, tu es et reste Ocha ))**

**Je t'ai écrit cet os…parce que c'était en soi ce dont on avait parlé une fois, à trois avec Wiwi. Un OS sur du Todochaco, fluff –je ne suis pas sûre sur cette partie…^^- avec un bisou. Je te l'avais promis, et comme je tiens mes promesses, le voici ~ C'était l'occasion parfaite pour te l'écrire ) Bref, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, et du bonheur en cargaison complète. Tu es une fille incroyable que j'apprécie énormément, qui a toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Merci, Ocha 3 Je te souhaite le meilleur, et je te dis à très vite, en espérant que ça te plaise ^^**

**D'ailleurs, j'espère bien que ça plaira à tous ceux qui liront !**

**Rating :**** K, on est gentil et mignon !**

**Disclaimer :**** Je n'ai rien, hormis la trame, tout à Kohei !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

Quand il attrapa son épaule alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, Shoto réalisa qu'il avait était sur le point d'en dire trop.

À ses yeux, rien que son geste était déjà de trop. Parce que ça briserait les rêves de celle qu'il aimait s'il lui disait la vérité. Parce que ça lui aurait donné l'impression qu'il s'était foutu d'elle alors que c'était tout le contraire. Parce qu'elle n'aurait plus voulu l'approcher, et qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. À présent, la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire, c'était de limiter au maximum les dégâts de son geste inconscient. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Le regard mordoré d'Ochaco se remplissait d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Son silence devait lui faire peur, elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il l'avait retenu comme ça. Et ce n'est pas lui qui allait la blâmer de ne pas comprendre. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait raison. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Absolument aucun.

Mais… il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir la retenir, de la garder à ses côtés quelques instants de plus. Une unique, une dernière fois. Et son corps avait agi tout seul, sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Mais maintenant, il fallait absolument que Shoto trouve une excuse valable à son geste. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de lui mentir, ou du moins de lui mentir sur toute la ligne. Car la jeune fille avait sans s'en rendre compte le cœur de Shoto entre les mains, à sa merci la plus totale.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa main qui était toujours sur l'épaule d'Ochaco, de la chaleur si agréable qui s'en dégageait malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Et surtout, il se concentra sur ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il inspira une dernière fois avant de tenter tant bien que mal de trouver les mots adéquats pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait, et ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Uraraka.

« Ochaco…je voudrais être sûr d'une chose. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu me répondes honnêtement. Promets-moi que peu importe si Izuku est bien l'auteur des lettres que tu reçois tous les lundis, ça ne changera pas tes sentiments pour lui. Que c'est lui, et nul autre que tu aimes ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue ou malheureuse si c'est un autre qui a écrit ces lettres. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de formidable même. Mais si tu me dis que ça ne changera rien, alors je serais le dernier à me mettre au travers du bonheur de mon….amie.»

Shoto laissa le reste de sa déclaration en suspend, il avait été stoppé dans son élan par le magnifique sourire qui étirait les lèvres d'Ochaco et qui lui était destiné. C'était pour voir ces sourires, et ces yeux pétillants de bonheur qu'il écrivait des lettres d'amour tous les lundis matins à sa douce. Car elle détestait le début de semaine, malgré qu'elle adore les cours qu'elle suivait. Et ça lui donnait le sourire, ces lettres. Ce sourire qui avait su faire fondre la glace autour de son cœur pour lui faire expérimenter des sentiments nouveaux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'Ochaco lui répondit, ce qui constituait en soi une preuve qu'elle était sûre de son choix.

« Je ne pourrais vraiment pas demander un meilleur ami que toi ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ou mon bonheur Shoto. Dans le fond, je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Izuku. Je l'ai probablement aimé dès que j'ai appris à le connaître. Alors même s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas l'auteur des lettres…je continuerais à l'aimer. Je te le promets. Même si les filles m'ont pratiquement assuré que c'était lui ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui ferma les yeux et qui attrapa la main de Shoto, liant leurs doigts tout en laissant échapper un léger rire avant de continuer à parler.

« Mais merci, Shoto. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Même si ça peut te paraître insignifiant, le simple fait que tu m'aies écouté parlé de mes peut-être histoires de cœur, alors qu'on est quand même en pleine nuit, et que tu te sois simplement soucié du fait que je sois heureuse…je vais me répéter mais merci. De nous deux, je crois que le plus formidable, c'est toi ! Un jour viendra où toi aussi, tu seras heureux Shoto, et ce jour-là, je serais la première à te soutenir. Parce que toi aussi, tu mérites autant que tout le monde d'être heureux. »

Elle se recula tandis qu'elle lâchait doucement la main de Shoto, que leurs doigts s'effleuraient avant de se quitter définitivement.

Et c'est parce qu'elle s'était reculée qu'Ochaco ne put pas entendre Shoto murmurer « _Je suis déjà heureux…si tu l'es toi. »_ Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était même mieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. Maintenant, elle allait sûrement retourner se coucher.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était éloignée, la jeune fille se rapprocha et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne disait plus rien, le silence était désormais roi entre eux. Mais il n'avait rien de désagréable, et au contraire le silence laissait libre cours aux actes. Et ceux-ci étaient bien plus parlant que n'importe quels mots. Ochaco le remerciait, encore une fois, et elle lui disait bonne nuit. Même si pour Shoto, ça avait bien plus la saveur d'un adieu doux-amer qu'un simple bonne nuit ou qu'un remerciement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois alors qu'Ochaco s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre. Et cet instant leur laissa comme impression à tous les deux qu'ils avaient volé un morceau d'éternité. Un court instant où il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux. Un moment où il lui avait légèrement souri, et qu'elle lui avait répondu avec un de ses sourires qui était mille fois plus éblouissant que le sien.

Et c'était pour qu'elle garde son sourire qu'il n'avait rien dit ce soir. Rien n'avait été prévu, Shoto avait juste été là au bon moment, alors qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Et ce soir, où il n'était que tous les deux, dans un des canapés du salon de l'internat, elle lui avait demandé son avis sur toute cette affaire, dont elle pensait qu'il était totalement extérieur.

Il la regarda partir en ayant un terrible sentiment que c'était définitif. Il avait laissé passer sa chance de tout lui avouer, mais il savait qu'elle serait heureuse dans les bras d'Izuku. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'était pas lui, qui était destiné à se tenir au côté de sa douce Ochaco.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave. C'était cliché de penser que son bonheur ferait le sien, mais il n'arrivait pas à mieux décrire ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Cette sensation mi-douloureuse, mi-agréable qui lui retournait l'estomac. Qui lui donnait envie de vomir alors qu'il était entrain de sourire. Qui faisait déborder ses larmes sans qu'il puisse les retenir,.

Sentant ses jambes trembler, Shoto retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, sinon il allait s'effondrer par terre. Ça ferait du bruit, il ne voulait pas réveiller ses camarades juste pour ça. Et encore moins faire revenir Ochaco, elle s'inquiéterait pour lui alors que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'elle se concentre sur son bonheur, c'était plus important.

Et c'est assis, rejetant la tête en arrière et laissant ses cheveux lui tomber sur les yeux, qu'il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Ce soir où Ochaco lui avait parlé de ces déclarations d'amour qu'elle recevait tous les lundis d'un admirateur anonyme mais fin observateur, si on en croyait ses paroles. Elle lui avait parlé de ces mots qu'il avait écrits et qui l'avaient touché au plus profond de son cœur par leur justesse et les innombrables sentiments qui s'en dégageaient. Elle lui avait parlé de l'enquête que les filles avaient décidé de mener pour trouver la personne à l'origine de ces lettres si bouleversantes. Du fait que Mina avait interrogé les garçons pour découvrir le moindre mouvement suspect de leur part, que Tooru avait comparé les différents types d'écriture de leurs camarades masculins, ou encore de Momo qui avait tenté d'analyser qui étaient les plus susceptibles d'écrire de telles déclarations d'amour. Elle lui avait raconté que leur conclusion et soupçons s'étaient portés sur un seul homme : Izuku. Que face à cette nouvelle elle avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller le voir. Car ces lettres lui avaient fait réaliser ses sentiments pour le garçon aux cheveux verts, et qu'elle était tombée un peu plus amoureuse de lui à chaque mot qu'il lui avait écrit. Alors ce soir-là, la veille du jour où elle comptait allait voir Izuku, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle était partie dans le salon.

Elle était tombée sur Shoto qui ne dormait apparemment pas non plus. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle lui avait déballé toute l'histoire. Elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire si elle n'était pas dans un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans les secondes qui suivaient. Et Shoto, en plus du fait qu'il était le seul réveillé en pleine nuit, était quelqu'un qui avait l'entière confiance d'Ochaco. C'était un ami précieux à ses yeux, sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Et c'est aussi une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à tout lui expliquer ce soir.

Sauf que ce qu'Ochaco ne savait pas, c'était qu'Izuku n'était pas l'auteur de ces lettres. Non, loin de là. L'auteur n'était autre que le garçon à qui elle avait confié ses doutes et ses sentiments pour un autre.

Shoto.

Mais Shoto ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir deviné que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Après tout, on disait souvent qu'il était inexpressif et qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, Mina était probablement passée à côté des signes. Son écriture ressemblait énormément à celle de Midoriya, c'était compréhensible que Tooru ait pu les confondre. Et Momo qui avait essayé de cerner leurs personnalités n'aurait jamais pu se douter que Todoroki était du genre à manier les mots à l'écrit, encore moins pour écrire des lettres d'amour. Lui-même c'était surpris avec cette initiative, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Et la plus importante de toute, Ochaco…elle ne le voyait comme un simple ami. Et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit pour elle tandis qu'elle serait heureuse dans les bras d'un autre…alors il accepterait cela sans broncher.

Car son bonheur, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait aussi sincèrement qu'il soit possible de souhaiter quelque chose de bien à la personne qu'on aime.

Shoto avait bien vu les ravages que cela donnait d'associer deux personnes qui ne s'aimaient pas réciproquement. Il en avait été témoin depuis sa plus tendre enfance avec le mariage désastreux de ses parents. Et jamais il ne forcerait Ochaco à voir en lui ce que lui voyait en elle, l'amour d'une vie. Et même si parler d'amour d'une vie à son âge était ridicule, il en était intimement convaincu.

Jamais aucune femme n'arriverait à la cheville de sa douce Ochaco. Aucune n'aurait assez de charme pour rivaliser avec son sourire, ne serait assez enjouée pour surpasser son regard brillant continuellement d'enthousiasme. Comme aucune n'aurait assez d'esprit ni de volonté pour rivaliser avec ce petit bout de femme qui défendait corps et âme ceux qu'elle aimait et ses convictions. Ochaco Uraraka avait été la première et serait la dernière à voler son cœur, même si Shoto le lui aurait offert sur un plateau d'argent si elle lui avait demandé.

Et c'est pour toute cette raison, mue par un désir irrationnel de la protéger et aussi sûrement un peu égoïste de préserver le peu de relation qu'ils avaient, que Shoto s'était tu ce soir. À vrai dire, il l'avait même encouragé pendant qu'elle lui racontait toute l'histoire. Car même s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait, il serait toujours là pour la soutenir, à n'importe quel prix.

Car Shoto aimait Ochaco, plus que tout au monde.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne devait jamais rien savoir de la vérité.

҉

Maintenant, elle savait que Shoto avait menti. Elle connaissait la vérité.

Ochaco avait eu un déclic aussi bien imprévu qu'imprévisible, les pièces du puzzle qu'elle avait pourtant sous les yeux depuis le début s'étaient assemblées pour enfin lui donner la réponse.

Elle était tombée de haut, à cette pose du midi. Encouragée par toutes ses amies, et par Shoto, elle avait demandé à Midoriya pour lui parler en tête à tête. Et ce dernier, quoique qu'un peu étonné il fallait l'admettre, opina sans trop réfléchir. Et une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de la foule, alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui déclarer sa flamme sans se soucier ou non qu'il soit l'expéditeur des lettres comme elle l'avait promis à Shoto…Ochaco fut prise d'un doute. S'excusant mentalement au plus jeune des Todoroki pour son mensonge plus ou moins involontaire de la veille au soir, elle décida de plutôt poser une simple question à Izuku. Une question à laquelle elle était sûre qu'une seule personne pourrait répondre positivement.

« Dis-moi Izuku…Est-ce que je suis ta douce ? »

_Ma douce Ochaco_

C'était toujours ainsi, par cette appellation si particulière que l'auteur des lettres débutait celles-ci. Et c'était le seul et unique moyen qu'avait Ochaco de savoir si Izuku était bien l'expéditeur ou non sans le mettre au parfum de toute l'histoire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais elle son instinct lui dictait d'agir ainsi. Alors c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et quand elle ne vit aucune réaction, si ce n'est de l'incompréhension et un peu de surprise passer dans les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face, elle sut que ce n'était pas lui. En dépit de tout ce qu'avaient pu lui affirmer les filles, ce n'était pas lui. Elles s'étaient visiblement trompées.

Izuku n'était pas celui qui lui avait écrit ces mots, et ce fut une véritable douche froide pour elle.

Tous ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés en un instant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas résisté à sa curiosité et qu'elle avait voulu l'ultime confirmation que Midoriya était bien l'expéditeur. Mais surprise ! Il ne l'était pas ! Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Ochaco était perdue dans son propre esprit, son propre raisonnement. Elle était déçue, terriblement déçue que le garçon qu'elle aimait ne soit pas le même qui l'avait fait chavirer avec ses mots.

Quoique maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'était pas si sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Car avant, elle avait comme certitude qu'Izuku était celui qui lui avait envoyé ces lettres, mais cette certitude s'était avérée être fausse. Qui disait que ce n'était pas exactement la même chose qui se passait avec ses sentiments ? Qui pouvait affirmer qu'elle aimait vraiment Midoriya ? Elle avait beau l'avoir affirmé hier, plus les minutes passaient, moins elle en était sûre.

« O-Ochaco… ? Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures parce que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire… ? »

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, et essuya distraitement ses joues. Ah oui, effectivement elle pleurait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait même pas senti les larmes rouler. Pourquoi pleurait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Izuku reprit la parole encore une fois, la coupant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Ochaco, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tu es triste, je peux t'aider ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, et la tristesse s'empara d'elle. C'était ça, elle pleurait parce qu'elle était triste. Triste et déçue qu'Izuku ne soit pas la personne dont elle était réellement tombée amoureuse. Enfin, si elle pouvait parler de son expéditeur de cette manière.

Triste et déçue…

Oui, elle était triste et déçue. Et ce fut probablement ce qui déclencha son déclic. Le fait qu'elle soit déçue et malheureuse parce qu'elle avait appris qu'Izuku n'était pas celui qui lui avait envoyé les déclarations d'amour qu'elle recevait tous les lundis matin. Et ça, c'était exactement ce qui avait fait peur à une personne de son entourage. Une personne qui, pas plus tard que la veille, n'avait fait que se soucier de son bonheur et qui l'avait plus ou moins convaincu de ne pas chercher à connaître la vérité sur l'expéditeur, se servant de ses propres sentiments pour la convaincre. Car il se doutait, non, savait qu'elle serait malheureuse en apprenant la vérité.

Et à cet instant, Ochaco se demanda à quel point elle avait pu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'évidence. Elle avait parlé de ses suspicions, et de son histoire de lettres à quelqu'un quel croyait extérieur à tout ça alors qu'il était le seul à être autant impliqué qu'elle dans cette histoire.

Shoto.

Cet idiot qui avait fait passer le bonheur d'Ochaco avant le sien, laissant Izuku récolter les mérites et les sentiments de la jeune fille qu'il avait fait grandir à coups de déclarations d'amour sincères et touchantes à sa place.

Shoto n'était vraiment qu'un idiot ! Et Ochaco devait sûrement être aussi idiote que lui pour n'avoir rien vu.

Lançant un rapide « Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard ! » à un Izuku qu'elle laissa en plan, Ochaco se mit à courir. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le self de Yuei, là où s'était réunie la majorité de la classe pour manger. Une majorité qui comprenait Shoto. Même si elle courrait à en perdre haleine, l'adrénaline ne lui faisait pas ressentir la fatigue. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle le sentait tambouriner dans sa poitrine, presque sur le point de sortir de son corps alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son but.

Ochaco poussa violemment les portes du restaurant de Lunch Rush, attirant sur elle la majorité des regards des élèves, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Ses yeux scrutaient la foule, à sa recherche. Et à un moment, ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui, et comme la veille leur regard se croisèrent. À ce moment-là, Shoto sut qu'elle savait, et elle savait qu'il était au courant qu'elle savait. Et c'est pourquoi il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'un pas lent et calme de lui. Les autres, que ce soit des amis ou de parfaits inconnus, avaient disparu de leurs champs de vision.

Pour elle, il ne restait que lui. Pour lui, il ne restait qu'elle.

Ochaco se demandait comment elle arrivait encore à garder son corps sous contrôle à ne pas simplement flotter. Elle était essoufflée par sa course, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, et il y avait une véritable tempête sous son crâne. Et arriva le moment fatidique où ils furent l'un devant l'autre. Autour d'eux, leurs camarades de classe avaient arrêté leurs conversations et regardaient leurs deux amis, se tenir l'un devant l'autre, Shoto assis et Ochaco debout, sans rien se dire. Ils se demandaient ce qui allait bien se passer, et ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Mais les deux principaux concernés avaient encore tous les deux leur champ de vision restreint, celui où ils ne voyaient que l'autre. Tout le monde resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la tension ambiante devienne trop forte et qu'Ochaco bouge enfin.

Pour asséner une gifle à Shoto.

Le son de la claque résonna dans la grande salle, et tous ceux qui les connaissaient furent choqués d'avoir vu cette fille si douce et gentille mettre une gifle si violente à un de leur camarade. Et au moment où plusieurs d'entre eux décidèrent d'aller chercher un des profs pour qu'il règle le problème, ils virent Ochaco se jeter dans les bras de Shoto en le traitant d'idiot.

Et même s'il y eut un temps de latence, probablement dû à la claque qu'il s'était prise un peu avant, Shoto referma ses bras autour d'Ochaco, lui murmurant un simple et pourtant si porteur de sens…

« Ma douce Ochaco »

Et même si la scène était incompréhensible aux yeux de tous les autres, Shoto et Ochaco, eux, se comprenaient. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ils s'étaient trouvés. Et maintenant, ils avaient du temps ensemble à rattraper.

* * *

**C'est déjà la fin ! PandoraO, j'espère de tout cœur que mon cadeau t'a plu et que tu n'as pas trouvé les personnages trop OOC…tu me diras ça ) Encore un bon anniversaire ~ **

**Sur ce, on se retrouve très vite au détour d'une autre fic ~ **


End file.
